The Horror of Amy
by MilesTailsPrower-007
Summary: The true horrors of Amy Rose... freaky outfits included. [Discontinued, but now with punctuation and spelling improvements.] OLD.
1. Sonic and Tails' Hell

Published 09-26-03  
Updated 09-04-07

**Author's Note:**_I figure there's no harm in leaving this up, since it's more or less angst-free. The punctuation and capitalization was atrocious, though, so I fixed it. Didn't touch the actual story, though. I'm too lazy. Revel in my Grade 8 writing skills! D:_

_Will occasionally leave the original Author's Notes intact... but I've labeled them "old".  
_

* * *

**The Horror of Amy**

"Shhhh... Stay low and keep quiet!" Sonic whispered at Tails. "Maybe it won't see us."

Tails giggled, and Sonic elbowed him."Cut it out! You'll get us caught!"

Amy stopped not far from their hiding place and looked around. "Where could those guys have gotten to?" she thought aloud. Sonic held his breath. He could smell the heavily perfumed scent that Amy always had, and it was nauseating. Amy leaned on the handle of her Piko Piko hammer, thinking.

Sonic remained in the shadows, pressed up against the wall of a building. He made his way along it and Tails followed. "You go ahead of me," Sonic told Tails, keeping his voice down. Tails nodded and moved ahead. Sonic went after him. Unfortunately, he accidentally stepped on one of the fox's dual tails.

"Ouch!"

Amy turned, and her eyes lit up. "There you are, Sonic! I was looking everywhere for you!"

Tails was on his knees, hugging his injured tail against his chest. Sonic sighed. Amy rushed over and hugged Sonic very close to her, almost to the point that he couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry that I stepped on you, Tails," Sonic said. "And for my death wish, I'd like you to pray that my Amy-tortured soul goes to Heaven."

"I will," Tails said painfully.

Amy laughed. "Sonic, you're so funny, darling! We aren't doing anything awful. We're just gonna go over to my house."

"Oh great. I'll die a horrible death in the flaming pits of hell..."

"And guess what?" Amy asked. "Tails can come too!"

"No! Have mercy on him!" Sonic pleaded. "He's just a kid!"

Amy grabbed the fox by his two tails and dragged him and dragged him off along with Sonic anyways.

By the time they reached Amy's house, Sonic was squeezed nearly to the crushed point, and Tails was crying from the pains of being dragged by his tails. Amy shoved them both onto her bed. "You guys are gonna help me try on outfits," Amy told them.

"Well, I guess that isn't so bad," Tails began, drying his tears. "Right. Sonic?"

" --- Only, I'm gonna try those outfits on you two!" Amy finished. Tails stared at her in disbelief and horror.

"Noooo!" Sonic wailed. "I can see my life flashing before my eyes!" He hugged Tails. "I'm going to die a horrible death wearing a dress in the flaming pits of hell!"

Amy smiled cheerfully. "Don't listen to him, Tails. It's not really that bad." She paused. "In fact, I think I have the perfect thing for you...Come with me!"

She brought Tails into the other room. Ten minutes later, he came out wearing what almost looked like it was intended to be a princess outfit. Purple lace and shimmering pink material tumbled to the floor as a long graceful skirt. The over-decorated top half was covered in cut glass shaped like stars. Tails even had mascara on. He managed a very weak, nervous-looking smile.

"Isn't he just the cutest?!" Amy squealed. "I knew it would fit since the size was 'Petite'."

Sonic looked just plain sickened. "Please don't tell me you had him wear high-heels and lacy underskirts with that."

"Yep!" Amy exclaimed. "Cute, huh?! Now it's your turn, Sonic!"

Sonic screamed. "Noooo! Please have mercy on me!

* * *

Old Author's Note: (Well, that was a short chapter. I wanna leave you all in suspense!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Chapter 2 will come sometime) 

**Author's Note 09-04-07: **_Is maniacal laughter obligatory in Author's Notes or something? _


	2. Knuckles' Dress?

**Author's Note 09-04-07: **_Slight alterations to remove some super-n00b opinions from at the time.  
_

* * *

  
Chapter 2 - Knuckles'... Dress?

Sonic waited nervously, staying dangerously alert, as Amy left the room. Tails flopped down on the bed beside him, still wearing the glittering dress Amy had forced him into. He appeared to be trying to relax, but even his sighs were smaller due to the fact that the dress was tight around his little body for the look. He kicked off the blue shiny high heels.

"Sonic, I guess we can only hope that Amy doesn't have anything worse than what I'm wearing in that Closet of Horrors she's got."

In a moment's time, Amy popped back into the room. "Sonic!" she cried. "I found the perfect thing!" She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off. Tails smiled at Sonic's horrified expression. Once Sonic had been dragged into the other room, Amy showed him what he was to wear. He screamed so loudly the house house could've collapsed. But it didn't, so he had to wear the dress.

Tails sat up, waiting patiently for Sonic to come back. He knew Sonic was going to look ridiculous, but it was probably going to be funny. He was right. Amy shoved Sonic into view. A white glittering evening gown adorned in blue sequins covered his body. Long graceful gloves reached halfway up his arms. He was wearing strappy high heels and had more make-up on than Amy herself put on in a week. Sonic looked like he was about to be sick, and Tails fell off Amy's bed, laughing histerically.

"Shut up, Tails," Sonic managed to growl. "You look like a total fruit, too."

Amy smiled happily. "My work on you is done, Sonic. Now...if we could just get some more make-up on Tails..."

The little fox snapped to attention. There was no way Amy was going to put that much make-up on _him_! There had to be a way out. "Amy..." he started, though somewhat hesitantly as he had no idea of what to say. "Maybe...maybe you could let us go...and...you could dress up Big and Knuckles or something...?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Well...I guess I could let you go, Tails..." she said slowly. Sonic looked more sickened and horrified than before. "Tails? _Tails_? You're letting Tails go but not _me_?" he nearly screamed. Amy nodded. Tails cheered. "Hooray! I'm free!" He jumped up. "Can I get back into my regular gloves and sneakers now?"

Amy nodded. "Go ahead! But you said I get Big and Knuckles! Don't you forget!"

Tails smiled. "I won't!" He started to change back into his regular attire. "Bye, Sonic and Amy!" He left.

Sonic sighed heavily. "Oh noooooo," he wailed. "I'm going to die for sure..."

Soon Tails sent Knuckles over, but he couldn't find Big. Big was sadly unavailable because he was being a fat stupid fishing-obsessed, Froggy-loving idiot.

And Amy decided she had the perfect dress for Knuckles...Heh heh heh. And there was no escape for the poor gullible echidna...


	3. Sonic's Stupid Error

_**Author's Note 09-04-07:**__ I apologize in advance to any Big fans. I was a pointless Big hater when I wrote this. Silly, really._

* * *

Chapter Three - Sonic's Stupid Error 

Amy was humming to herself and braiding Knuckles' dreadlocks. She had him chained to a chair, and he was squirming desperately, trying to get out. Sonic was pouting about the dress and make-up he was wearing. Big (who was eventually found) was calmly staring into oblivion, wearing a big pink frilly dress and enough make-up that the color of his face rivaled that of Reala from NiGHTS into Dreams.

"Amy, please, for the love of all things good on Mobius... Let me go!!" Sonic wailed. "Please? You let Tails go!"

Amy didn't look up from braiding. "Oh, Sonic," she said calmly. "Don't freak out so much. It's not so bad. Plus, Tails got me some more company in exchange for letting him leave."

"Company?" Sonic shrieked. "More like victims!" He got up and looked in the mirror. "Geez, I look like a freakin' clown!" Knuckles struggled to free himself from the chains again. "Ugh! Lemme go! I don't need your hell charms attached to my head!"

Amy sighed. "You guys make this sound like some sort of evil I'm doing to you." She took out a purple ribbon and tied a big bow to keep the braid together. "See Knuckles? It isn't so bad, am I right?"

"Hmmmmff, I guess," Knuckles grumbled. His tough-guy manly image was dissolving with every ribbon Amy tied into his red dreadlocks. Sonic paced around and around. Escape was a stupid idea; Amy would just come after them and do worse. God, she'd probably _kiss_ Sonic. And the day Amy kissed him would be the day he'd start going nutzo.

"So, Big," Sonic began, rambling up some sort of odd start at a conversation. "Umm, how's the fishin' these days?"

"Duhhhhh, it's pretty good," Big replied in his fat, lame-o voice. Sonic noticed Amy had even tied ribbons on Big's fishing rod. He drew back in slight disgust. He had a new nickname for Amy in his mind now, other than "It". He'd call her the "Pink Slime from Hell". Anyway...

"Duhhhhh...I got my pally Froggy with me so every-thing is okay," Big continued in a tone Sonic guessed was the best his lame-o voice could manage as happy or excited. It was difficult to read emotion when talking to Big. Big was like a fat, goofy-looking statue, whereas Tails was more like a fountain statue. Stab him with an insult and you'd have a complete waterworks.

Knuckles was finally released from the chair, and Amy shoved him into a cheerleader outfit. He groaned. "Why the cheerleader outfit?" he demanded. "Why not something normal?"

"What, you wanted a skirt and blouse?" Amy asked.

"Nah," Sonic said, smiling a little. "He wants a bikini!"

Amy's eyes lit up. "Wow! Sonic! What a great idea! I'll get all you guys and make you help me try on beachwear!"

"Shit," Sonic thought. "Why is everything always _my_ fault...?"


	4. Enter: Rotor and Bunnie

Amy dragged Shadow and Eggman in by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into her bedroom. She had re-captured Tails as well and had him tied and chained him to the chair Knuckles had been chained to earlier.

"Alright, guys!" Amy began happily. "Beachwear time!"

Knuckles, still in a cheer leader outfit with ribbons in his dreadlocks, confidently objected. "This is insanity!" he cried. "Guys wearing a girl's clothes is wrong and sick!"

"Oh!" Amy said. "So you want to go first Knuckles?" She grabbed him and dragged him into another room. In a few minutes, he came back with her, his face completely pink from embarrassment. He was wearing a tropical-print bikini and purple sunglasses. His dreadlocks were tied into a ponytail. All the guys turned away in disgust.

Amy squealed with happiness. "You're all gonna look so cute!!!"

Eggman looked desperate. "There must be a way out!!" He grabbed a telepipe-creator out of his pocket and desperately tried to make a way out of Amy's House of Doom. But it turns out the telepipe only made a way out from an alternate dimension! The Archie Sonic dimension... So guess who popped in?

Bunnie and Rotor.

"Yaaaay!" Amy cried. "Another guy came to join the fun!"

Rotor looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

Amy grabbed him. Quick as a wink, she had him stuffed into a thong bikini. Everyone groaned and looked away. Ugh, seeing Knuckles in a bikini was better than that. Rotor was very embarrassed. Bunnie actually sided with Amy. "Yah know, Amy, ah'm a hairdresser..." she said.

"Hooray!" Amy said. "Now we can make everyone look their best!!" She giggled.

"Waaaah! Never!" Sonic shrieked. "There is no way in the world you're going to do my quills. Ever."

"Oh we'll just see about that," Amy chuckled. "You just wait, Sonic..."

* * *

OLD AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes. It was so short. I know. But at least there's more for you little peoples to read now. .; Anyways, i have more updates to do, I think, so I will go now...

**Author's Note 08-04-07: **_It looks a little better as a whole now. I still don't understand why I wrote this in the first place, though._


	5. The Beginning of the End

"Waaaah! Amy, why are you doing this to me?" Tails sobbed as Amy put him into a shimmery blue bikini. "It's not fair! I'm only eight years old!!"

Bunnie was doing his fur so it looked all curled and feminine. "Sugah, dontcha worry none. We ain't gonna hurtcha."

Tails sniffled. Amy was very happy. "Guess what? I invited Rouge to come do make-up!" she announced.

"Why are you doing this, you evil woman?" Knuckles demanded in his tropical-patterned beachwear.

"Because it's fun!" Amy replied happily.

Knuckles sighed. "Pretty dumb reason. I think she missed councilling or something."

Rotor was in his incredible misery in that thong, Big was wearing a huge frilly single-piece swimsuit that looked as though it could blow up at any given moment, and Sonic was too busy pouting about his metallic tanktop swimsuit to care about anything else.

Amy came out of her Closet of Horrors with two more sets of beachwear: one for Eggman and one for our favorite Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow.

"I hope this fits you, Eggman," Amy said as she stuffed him into a swimsuit that looked more like a ballerina costume than it did swimwear. "And I hope you look good in purple and gold, Shadow!" She forced him into a slinky two-piece swimsuit that was purple with golden cloud designs on it. Shadow's face went beet-red.

"Must I look so ridiculous?" he asked.

Rouge walked in the door. "Hey, guys. Hey, Amy." She put down her massive bag of make-up.

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise. "That bag is so big you could shove a fridge in it!"

"Nah. I just brought a few little things," Rouge said coolly.

"Yeah," Shadow replied. "...Like a plastic surgeon."

Bunnie grabbed Shadow by the shoulders and pulled him onto a chair. "It's yer turn, sugah," she said. "We simply gotta do somethin' about them quills ah yers. They're just a big mess!" She grabbed a couple of things.

"No!" Shadow cried. "Not me! Do... uhm... Rotor! He's uglier!"

Bunnie looked over at Rotor, who was itching his big purple ass. "Oh mah stars...He _is_ damn ugly..." She shoved Shadow out of the chair and dragged in Rotor instead.

"Sugah," she announced. Ah' m gonna give you a makeover!"

Rouge and Amy squealed with joy. "Yay! Makeover time!"

"Nooo!" Rotor screamed

* * *

Old Author's Note: Betcha can't wait for the next chapter: ROTOR'S MAKE-OVER! What? I'm only revealing the truth of how freakishly scary and evil Amy can be!! 

**Author's Note 08-04-07: **_Only one more chapter. Thank goodness._


	6. Rotor's Makeover

Rotor was stuck in the Chair of Doom for three bloomin' hours. Three! Amy had already done her job (the outfit), Bunnie finished giving him hair extensions...and Rouge had put make-up on him. Lots and lots of make-up in every FREAKIN' color in the exsistance of this damn universe. All in all, even when everyone's work on him was done, he still looked.. absolutely freaking ugly at a higher level.

"Ah dunno what in tha hoo-ha we're supposed to do with somethin' as ugly as this here walrus," Bunnie admitted.

"Me neither," Rouge sighed. "And I wasted all my neon colored make-up on him, too..."

"Oh well," Amy said. "On to our next client. Hmmmm... Who shall it be..?" She thought awhile. "I KNOW!"

"Uh oh," Sonic said under his breath. "She chose her next victim..."

"Next is... Tails!"

Tails let out a squeak of horrified surprise. "Me..?"

"Yep!"

Tails bit his lip and backed up. "You aren't serious, Amy..." He twirled his second tail around the first one out of fear. He did not want to be made feminine looking. Again.

"Go on, Tails," Shadow said. "Be a man."

With a quick glance back, Tails replied smartly. "But...I'm not a man. I'm a fox."

"Look, just get your two-tailed ass over there okay?" Knuckles growled. "At least you're saving us the agony."

"Fine!" Rouge said. "If you're all gonna be slow about it, we'll just give Rotor a make-over. Completely!"

So, Rouge put fake eyelashes on Rotor, Bunnie gave him highlights in his hair extensions, Amy did his nails with sparkly nailpolish...You get the picture. Then, out of the dark depths of Archie Sonic, through the teleportal from earlier came... Mina! Oh the horror! Okay, so she's not that ugly. But she's annoying. Annoying enough to help Amy!

And stupid as Amy is, she let Mina help by doing whatever she liked. Then Mina got the "Great Idea". She died Eggman's moustach pink, gave Knuckles some eyelashes, took photos of Sonic in his bikini, dressed up Froggy too, and put some of Rouge's make-up on Tails.

Now, Rotor was still a freaking ugly, sent-from-hell, purple, make-up covered walrus that no one could do a thing about.

Amy was at wit's end. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"I know!" Mina cried. "Plastic surgery!"

* * *

**Author's Note 08-04-07: **_Only one more chapter. Thank goodness._


End file.
